A cellular wireless communication system divides an entire service area into a plurality of geographical areas, that is, cells and covers each of the cells, so as to serve terminals within each corresponding cell. Each Base Station (BS) may connect terminals within the cell of the BS itself with a terminal of another BS or connect the terminals through a gateway.
In a communication system, a BS and another BS, or a BS and a gateway, may be connected through a core network in a point-to-point manner. For such a connection, substantial hardware is required.
FIG. 1 illustrates a point-to-point connection of BSs in a general communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of BSs 2 to 19 located in a vicinity of BS 1 may be connected to BS 1 through backhaul links. Each of the BSs is connected to other BSs through a core network in a point-to-point scheme. For example, BS 1 and BS 11 are connected through a backhaul link in a point-to-point scheme. Similarly, BS 1 is connected to other BSs through inherent links.
When the BSs are connected in the point-to-point scheme, the BSs use different hardware units to communicate with different BSs, through a wire or wirelessly. For example, BS 1 requires 18 hardware units to be connected to 18 different BSs within 3 tiers in the point-to-point scheme.
In a general BS design, excessive hardware requirements unnecessarily increase complexity and cost of the BS to hinder miniaturization of the BS. Further, in cooperative communication serving one terminal in cooperation with a plurality of BSs, the BSs are required to dynamically or adaptively support a backhaul link to reflect states of access links with the terminal. Currently, due to the excessive hardware demand, a quick and accurate service cannot be performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.